


I Know We're Just Friends... But You're My Kind Of Man...

by ADAMWryter



Category: Lady Gaga (Musician)
Genre: Based on a Lady Gaga Song, F/M, Joanne - Freeform, Stefani Germanotta - Freeform, red and blue - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 18:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13529979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADAMWryter/pseuds/ADAMWryter
Summary: Lady Gaga decides to record another version for her old song... But the feelings are not like when she wrote it, they're something new about someone new.





	I Know We're Just Friends... But You're My Kind Of Man...

**Author's Note:**

> I stan this couple pretty hard. Mark Ronson is so perfect for Gaga.
> 
> This work is based on real life people. Should any of the mentioned characters read this, I just want to say this is purely fictional and I mean no offense.

_“Yeah I am red, you are blue. I’m old school and you’re so new. But I guess I could forgive for you tonight…”_

Gaga’s singing can be heard right when Mark steps in the studio. Gaga was there first and playing and singing the song.

“Hey, Stefani!”

“Good morning, Mark!”

Gaga runs closer to give Mark a kiss on the cheek. And he hugs her back.

“Mark, you come right on time. I was just playing some of my old songs and I was just thinking I want to record another version of this song, Red And Blue.”

“That’s great. I haven’t heard it. Why don’t you play it for me.”

“Okay, sit down and I’ll play it. Please tell me what you think and what can be done to make it better, okay?”

“Got it”, Mark sits down on a couch, grabbing a beer and lays back.

Gaga begins scattering her fingers on the keyboard. She plays it like she used to at the bars in New York with her band. It’s like she’s not Gaga anymore, not Joanne, not Mother Monster, but Stefani Germanotta.

She hits the chords, singing “ _One two, I think I love you_ ”, then unintentionally and unconsciously looks at Mark. Well, she thinks she was just checking if Mark was paying attention, but the signal from her facial expressions and her eyes is not like what she thinks.

And she carries on with her singing, with every line that can carry a meaning hidden in her heart, she looks at Mark…

_“Yeah you can see clearly that I am the one you want…”_

_“Our physical dreams are only skin deep. What do you wanna groove?”_

_“You’re mine, you’re there, you’ll hear that. I am all up inside your head…”_

It wasn’t intentional, Gaga wrote this many many years ago. It’s possible the emotions she transferred into the song can still come back to her, in a different way, that she doesn’t know.

And Mark just lays back, enjoys the song. He tries his best focusing on the song and how to make it better, but sometimes when it comes to the lyrics mentioned above, he could not help but notice and many thoughts are written on his head, and he almost loses the track. He falls into the feeling of the song, it’s absolutely not a harmonious ballad that can make you lost in the melody, but it’s a pop song that can make Mark lost in the words. It’s professional to keep in mind that it’s just work, but it’s also impossible to do that.

Mark stands up to feel the music better, stomping his foot to the beat.

When Gaga hits the bridge of the song, she suddenly slows down _. “You won’t forget me when I’m gone… This feels so good it can’t be wrong…”_

She looks up to see Mark surprised why she stops.

_“I recommend… a one night stand…”_

They gaze into each other’s eyes… Mark steps closer to Gaga…

_“I know we’re just friends… But you’re my kind of man…”_

Now he’s really near Gaga. Their eyes are still peering into the other’s.

_“Just for tonight… Just for tonight… Just for tonight…”_

Then he grabs her and kisses her. They both fall deep into each other’s feelings. The kiss is so hot and full of love.

“I know this is just work and I know you’re a very best friend, Mark. But I have loved you from making Joanne.”

“Me, too. I tried to keep it just work but I could not ignore my feelings… Stefani, I love you.”

And they kiss again.

_“Yeah even though I’m red, you are blue. I’m old school and you’re so new. But I know we could be great for tonight…”_

“I love you too, Mark. But I can’t make this work. I already have a boyfriend but I have my affections for you…”

“I know, I understand… I don’t expect our relationship to go further than work… I am planning to keep these thoughts hidden forever…”

“I’m sorry. I’m sorry that I can’t make it to you. I can’t just break up with my boyfriend now. I’m sorry I have got myself into that relationship so fast, after I broke up with Taylor. I was so down and I was not sure about any of my feelings. I had some feelings for you before but I wasn’t sure, too. I’m so sorry, Mark…”

 _“But I guess I could forgive for you tonight…”_ , Mark sings Gaga’s lyric and kisses her again.

 

With love,

Lady Gaga’s Little Monster

 

THE END.


End file.
